Love at the peak
by barfanichita
Summary: Here is a story where love is doomed but still thrives! Enjolras the marble man isn't quite so marble as his friends believe, he falls for Eponine a street urchin but the love is not to be! Eponine's is forced to revisit her past and Enjolras is forced to realise that death isn't quite so easy when you'll leave someone behind, someone you love and who loves you back!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey please review!**

Enjolras scanned the room. _Drat _he thought he couldn't see the girl anywhere. Enjolras was a man of vision and the leader of a revolution. He was standing in the ABC cafe with his friends and revolutionary partners; or as the National Guard called them Partners in Crime. Les Amis was there name and nearly everyone in Paris knew them by it. His friend Marius was standing next to him and talking about some blonde hair beauty he had seen in the street. Then he mentioned her name. "What did you say?" Enjolras asked, Marius looked at him puzzled and thinking "I said that the girl was the most beautiful ever and 'Ponine's gone to find her." Enjolras sighed he would have to wait for Eponine to return.

Eponine watched as the old man walked through the black garden gate and held it like a perfect gentleman as a young girl passed through. _Cosette!_ Eponine saw the girl and her blood ran cold as it had when her father had shouted it that morning. Cosette had been a friend long ago. A secret friend! Eponine walked slowly away and only glanced back at the house thinking how lucky Cosette was. She had a lovely house, a loving father who didn't beat her or sell her to pay of his debts and most of all she had Marius' love. Eponine was jealous but she didn't feel hatred. How could she, Cosette had lost almost everything when she was young and there was a bond between the girls a bond that Eponine could tell hadn't been broken.

The cafe was lively when Eponine walked in the revolution plans were in full swing and Eponine was glad to have something to listen to. Marius saw her and ran over to her. "Did you find her 'Ponine? Did you find the girl?" Eponine smiled and almost laughed. Once she had loved Marius but now the only one she could love was looking at her from across the room. She shared a secret smile with the revolutionary leader. For so long she had been jealous of any girl that Marius had looked at but now she was jealous of the revolution. She hurried out the room with Marius dancing at her side. Her best friend was full of glee at having the love of his life found.

Eponine hurried down various alley's dodging police and other gangs. Marius followed her. "'Ponine, she was the most beautiful creature ever. She has burst like the music of angels. She is the light of the sun" Eponine laughed. "Mousier you should take over from Jehan and write poetry!" Marius laughed and danced along like an excited puppy. Eponine arrived at the gate and saw a girl sitting there. She smiled and pointed for Marius to see "There" she whispered eager to get this over with so she could go to Enjolras. Marius moved slowly from her side and walked hesitantly to the gate. The girl looked up. Marius looked back at Eponine and she smiled.

Marius turned back to the blonde in front of him and opened his mouth but no words came out. "I'm sorry Mademoiselle, words are lost to me!" Cosette smiled and said "Then make no sound Mousier" Marius chuckled and moved forward putting a hand on the garden gate. "My name is Marius Pontmercy" From the shadows Eponine laughed here was Marius trying to prove himself a gentleman. "And mine's Cosette" Cosette answered laughing and Marius joined in. Eponine sank to the floor and dreamed of Enjolras, with his blonde curly mob and his blue ocean eyes. She remembered what the boy had said just before she left, "General Lamarque is dead. His death is the hour of fate the people's man, his death is the sign we await!" She had left before she could hear anything else but she knew that the revolution wasn't going to be far off. It was time!

Marius and Cosette talked for another hour leaving Eponine in the shadows, she was cold and the whole time she yearned for Enjolras; for the feel of his lips against hers and the feel of his arms around her. She barely noticed Marius walk past her with a handkerchief in his hand, but she saw Cosette stand up and walk towards the house leaving the gate. Eponine moved forward and watched Cosette embrace a tall broad man before looking back at the gate. She stared at Cosette and saw a look of recognition and astonishment come over her face. "Eponine" the whisper was soft but Eponine heard it. She smiled and watched as Cosette smiled back. Friends forever! Nothing had changed between the girls since Cosette had left Eponine. Cosette's father came back out of the house and guided Cosette inside. Eponine sunk back into the shadows glad that Cosette knew who she was.

Suddenly there was the sound of voices coming down the alley. Eponine stayed where she was hoping not to be noticed. Five men appeared and stopped outside the garden gate. Eponine took in their faces. She recognised them at once. It was her father and Montparnasse with three other of their henchmen. "This is the place, I've seen the old fox around, keeps himself to himself, he's staying close to the ground." Eponine's father said and Montparnasse glared at him. "Let's do this job I don't care who you rob." Eponine's father; Thenardier glared at him. "Ten years ago I let him go with Cosette, this will cost him dear." Montparnasse pushed two of the men towards the wall "Finish the job." One of the henchmen spotted Eponine lurking in the shadows. "Wait who is this hussy?" Thenardier and Montparnasse turned and Montparnasse reached out dragging her out of the shadows where the men could see her.

"It's your brat Eponine, why's she hanging about here?" Thenardier glared at Eponine and the girl knew she was in for a beating when she got home. She had to stop the men, Cosette was still her friend and Marius deserved her loyality to him and to Cosette. "I know this house I tell you, there's nothing here for you, just the old man and the girl, they live ordinary lives" She spoke quickly trying to get her father to turn away, but instead he said, "Don't interfere, you've got some gall, take care young miss you've got alot to say" the other men started mumbling things like "She going soft!" or "Go home 'ponine go home you're in the way". Eponine felt a surge of anger that they weren't listening and a surge of bliss of disobeying her father, the man who made her life hell. "I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here!" Her father looked at her making her quiver "One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" The men started climbing the wall again and Eponine warned them again "Well I warned you I'd do it, I warned you I'd do it"

In the house Cosette was sitting on her bed thinking of her conversation with Marius but her thoughts slowly wandered to the pale, think girl who had smiled at her from across the street. Eponine! Cosette had always longed to go back for the girl but she knew it was impossible. They had been such good friends and she had always been a light in the darkness. Cosette was woken from her thoughts and memories as a scream filled the air. Cosette knew the scream was Eponine's and she sprang from her bed ready to help her when her father came in. He told her they were leaving and Cosette was horrified, she would never get to see Marius again and she would never get to speak to Eponine as she wanted to.

In the street Eponine was full of pride after her scream. She had saved Cosette and defied her father all in one. The pride was short lived as Thenardier started shaking the girl and Montparnasse slapped her hard across the face causing her to fall to the ground Eponine felt a sharp blow to the head and blackness fell around her. Montparnasse watched as Eponine fell unconscious and kicked the girl in the stomach for good measure. Blood tricked down her head from the wound she had claimed when her head had whacked against the wall. Thenardier pulled him and together they crept to the sewers while the police went past glad they had dragged Eponine's body into the shadows.

Eponine came round from her slumber in time to see Cosette putting a letter on the gate. She didn't look at Eponine and she turned quickly and ran back to the house where she closed the door firmly behind her. Eponine pushed herself up and winced at the pain in her head and stomach. She walked slowly to the gate and picked up the letter. Eponine blinked a few times until the writing stayed still then she could make out the name _Marius._ Eponine almost fell over again as the pain in her head became unbearable. She grabbed the gate for support then as the pain subsided again she walked away from the house. She would give the letter to Marius in the morning but now she wanted to see Enjolras. To tell him everything and to ask him what was going on with the revolution. She was going to be there to stand and maybe fall by his side. She vowed to herself that she would never let him see her in pain so she gathered all her strength and tried to walk normally only to fall back into a hunch position because of the pain in her stomach. Enjolras was her only hope, her only chance to be happy and to be full. Half of her was already with him and now she needed to be whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY really really want to know what you thought of my first chapter and of this one so please read and review!**

Enjolras was sat on a sofa staring into the fire that blazed at the hearth. His jacket was slung over the back of the sofa and his boots had been kicked off and tossed gently to one side. Enjolras' blonde curly hair was the colour of autumn leaves as the glow of the fire enhanced its colour. The boy was thinking of the revolution as he normally did, but this time he was wondering if it was the right thing to do. Enjolras settled back on the sofa his untucked shirt creasing and then uncreasing as he moved. Enjolras had never been scared of death, to die for a cause he believed in. But now he had something – someone to live for. Would Eponine forget him if he died? Would his beloved turn away from her past and carry on as if he never lived? Part of him wished she would but knowing she wouldn't comforted him. For the first time ever he felt like something was holding him back from the revolution, back from certain death.

Enjolras sat still as the fire burnt lower and lower until there was a knock at the door. Suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings Enjolras threw some more wood on the fire and went to open the door. It was raining and there was a slight chill in the air. Enjolras saw Eponine walking slowly back down the street completely soaked through and hunched over. "Eponine!" He shouted. Eponine stopped and turned. She smiled when she saw Enjolras and walked back to the door. Enjolras let the girl in before closing the door. He didn't notice the bruise on her cheek, the way she was hunched over her stomach or the small amount of blood that was still trickling down her head. He went and quickly grabbed a blanket from his bed and ran back to the now shivering girl. Enjolras tossed the blanket over her shoulders and led her to o chair in front of the fire. That was when he noticed her injures and the way she curled up. "'Ponine what happened?" He slowly reached out and gently touched her bruised cheek. Eponine flinched away as pain rushed through her and blackness threatened again. Enjolras was hurt by the girls movement but stood up and fetch a bowl of water and a small cloth.

Eponine watched him go sad to have hurt him. "Enjy?" Enjolras turned around "I'm sorry but I..." Eponine broke off and Enjolras hurried back with a bowl filled with warm water. "It's okay Eponine, I'm just worried who did this?" Eponine smiled slightly glad that he was there; she knew everyone else thought she still loved Marius but they had never guessed about Enjolras the only one who could see through her. "It doesn't matter and I have to find Mousier Marius anyway" Enjolras was shocked he had seen them leave together "Wasn't he with you?" Eponine shook her head and Enjolras felt anger boiling inside him until Eponine placed a small hand on his cheek, "Don't be mad at him, he wanted to know where this girl lived and I showed him, I knew her when I was younger and I stayed behind to try and talk to her but her father came." Enjolras dabbed the trickle of blood with the cloth "He did this to you?" Eponine laughed "No, that man is gentle and kind, no I was trying to stop my father robbing his house, see the girl lived with my family when we were young then that man; her father rescued her and brought her from my father. In my father's view the bargain hadn't been very good so he went to settle it tonight and failed because of me." Enjolras shook his head; Eponine was a saviour and was the bravest person he had ever met. "Why bother, if your father was going to get money and if you only knew her as a girl?" Eponine was lost in thought there had been hundreds of reasons why she had stopped them. "The girl Cosette was my friend all those years ago and I wanted to help her, she had so much bad in her life she deserved to be happy and if being with her father and Marius made her happy then so be it. I also wanted the joy of disobeying my father though." She smiled and Enjolras grinned back at her "You are mad!" Eponine's smile grew. "But that's what you love about me!" She said flirtatiously. Enjolras nodded "Of course it is" and leaned in to kiss her.

When Enjolras' lips were against hers, Eponine's stomach seemed to hurt more, butterflies were doing cartwheels inside her and her head was is a blissful madness. Enjolras ran his hands threw her hair totally unaware that there might only be a short time for them to be together this way again. Eponine drew Enjolras closer with her arms around his waist. Her fingers touched his skin by accident and sent tingles through both their bodies. Enjolras pulled away and Eponine smiled at him the bruise on her cheek seemed less enhanced than before when she smiled. Enjolras stood up and took the bowl and back into the kitchen. He came back to find Eponine standing up her arms around her stomach. "Eponine what's wrong?" Eponine gasped and turned to face him trying to stand up straight at the same time. "Nothing Enjolras" Enjolras' eyes narrowed "Eponine what exactly did your father do to you?" Eponine looked at the floor "He did nothing out of the ordinary Enjy" Eponine took a small step forward and almost collapsed. Enjolras caught her and picked her off her feet and carried her to his room. He lay her softly down on the bed, kissed her forehead before walking back out.

Eponine lay on the bed thinking about what her father had done and wondered why it hurt so much; it never had before. Enjolras came back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Eponine huddled up to him and he put his arms around her. "Are you going to tell me?" Enjolras asked softly concern ringing in his voice. Eponine nodded and began to tell him the whole story. All about her secret friendship with Cosette, the way the girl had smiled at her, Marius asking to be shown where she lives, and finally what her father had done to her. Enjolras kissed her forehead and Eponine closed her eyes a small smile on her face and waited for him to speak. Enjolras didn't his hand made its way to her stomach and Eponine moved slightly in pain. The boy turned her gently around and asked if she wanted him to find Joly. "Enjolras, I'll be fine in the morning it's just going to be a massive bruise." Enjolras smiled and Eponine took advantage and kissed him on the lips and Enjolras didn't hold back. His hands went to her back while hers tied themselves around his waist her fingers brushing the skin of his back.

Enjolras began to kiss her harder and Eponine forgot about Cosette and what her father had done and answered back by pulling herself closer to him. Eponine brought her hands round Enjolras' front and he moaned softly in her mouth. Enjolras ran his hands down Eponine's back and she kissed him harder. He drew away from her and looked at her face. In her eyes there was a look of pleasure and expectancy. Enjolras smiled weakly he didn't want to lead the girl on. He stood up off the bed and Eponine watched him go. As he got to the door he turned and said "Your nightdress is in the cupboard, you need to sleep." Eponine got off the bed and walked to the cupboard and opened it taking out the nightdress while trying to hide her disappointment. Enjolras left her to change and sleep. He sat in front of the fire wondering why he had stopped it, her eyes had told him to go on but he didn't want to use the girl. He loved her and it might have made it awkward, _not any more awkward than I just made this._ Enjolras thought.

Eponine tried to sleep but she couldn't Enjolras had wanted to go on she was sure of it, maybe she had done something to stop him. She got out of bed and walked to the door, Enjolras was still awake his head in his hands, "Enjy?" She walked over to him. Enjolras looked at her "I thought you were asleep." He said. Eponine smiled "No, what's the matter?" Enjolras looked at her as if he was surprised she didn't know Eponine suddenly hit on what was wrong. "Enjolras did I do something wrong?" Enjolras smiled and shook his head, Eponine was confused and Enjolras saw her confused face "I don't want to use you or hurt you that's all" Eponine laughed softly and took his hand in hers "Hurt me? The only thing that could hurt me is for you to be sad," Enjolras hugged her and kissed her shoulder "You know that's not what I meant" Eponine was startled. She pulled away from him and walked back to the bedroom holding his hand. Enjolras looked at her. "I sure I don't mind a bit of pleasurable pain. But only if it's you causing it" Enjolras smiled and kissed her. She didn't hesitate she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers.

Enjolras guided her towards the bed and pushed her down on the bed. Eponine smiled up at him before craning to kiss him. He kissed her back unsure if she was right to agree but for some reason he found he couldn't disagree. Eponine lay on her back letting her tongue massage Enjolras' and moaning at the feeling of his hands touching her body. Enjolras moved his mouth to kiss Eponine neck and while he did he moved the strap of her nightdress to kiss her shoulder. Eponine fondled his head and he pulled away moving his fingers to undo the few buttons on her nightdress. He looked at Eponine and her eyes told him to trust himself and continue. Enjolras began to kiss her again tenderly and Eponine kissed him back.

Enjolras moved away from her and unbuttoned his shirt Eponine fingers took it from his shoulders and soon it was discarded on the floor. Eponine took a moment to take in Enjolras' smooth muscular chest. She smiled thinking how amazing he looked shirtless. Eponine smiled coyly at Enjolras and he smiled back manoeuvring himself between her legs. Eponine bent her knees and Enjolras slowly began pushing it upwards his eyes fixed on Eponine's the whole time to make sure this was what she wanted. Eponine arched her back as the nightdress reached her hips. Enjolras stopped when her saw the start of a bruise on Eponine's stomach but soon her lips were on his and he continued. Enjolras pushed the nightdress over the girls breasts and then over her head. He smiled down at Eponine and she reached up and touched his face, pulling him down for a kiss. Enjolras let his hands wander, over her shoulders and breasts over her bruised stomach and waist and then his hands wandered in between her legs. Eponine gasped and Enjolras moved away, the girl's eyes were bright and she was trembling with excitement. Eponine allowed her hands to wander from Enjolras' shoulders as he pulled in for another kiss down to his back, around his waist and there she touched him _there _and it was his turn to tremble.

Enjolras knew what they both wanted and he pulled away from Eponine again quickly unclasping his trousers and letting everything join the nightdress and shirt on the floor. He joined Eponine again and began kissing her softly. Enjolras pulled away unsure when to go. "Are you ready?" he asked Eponine smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Slowly Enjolras inserted himself. Eponine gasped and Enjolras looked at her. Eponine hadn't been expecting it to hurt so much. She screwed up her eyes, breathing hard. Enjolras didn't know what to do, "Do you want me to stop?" Eponine shook her head "No, don't" She looked him in the eyes and he knew this was what she wanted. Enjolras continued to push himself inside her. Eponine gave grunts of pain with her head on one side but she was determined to pass through the pain and find the pleasure.

They had been at it for a while and Enjolras was happy that Eponine seemed to have found more pleasure in it. She was moving with him not just him moving inside her. They kissed more aggressively than before and Enjolras felt their tongues massage each other. Eponine had one hand on the pillow above her head and the other one on Enjolras' head. They both suddenly felt themselves coming and they cried out together. Enjolras rested his head against Eponine's shoulder his breath ragged Eponine kissed him gently on the head. They stayed that way for a while Eponine resting her head against Enjolras' just processing what had happened.

Enjolras lifted his head and kissed Eponine gently while pulling himself out of her. "Are you alright?" Eponine smiled and settled down in his arms underneath the bedcovers. "I really am Enjolras, I really am!" They were both aware of how late it was and they were both tired from their 'eventful' night. Eponine fell asleep quickly her arms around Enjorlas' waist and her head resting slightly on his chest. Enjolras kissed the girl on the head one last time happy not to have caused her too much pain before falling asleep too. The morning came quickly sending rays of luminous sun across their youthful faces as they slept.

**Please remember to review and please don't hate me there was a reason for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY really really want to know what you thought of my so please read and review!**

Enjolras woke first the next morning and was about to stretch as he normally did when he remembered Eponine. The girl was still sleep with her head resting on his bare chest. Enjolras smiled fondly at the girl and closed his eyes happy to be with her. Eponine woke up then, she opened her eyes slightly and noticed Enjolras' were closed. She smiled at his youthful face which wasn't as stern as it was when he was on about the revolution. Enjolras looked down at her his eyes opening. He smiled as she curled up closer to him. He ran a hand through her hair. Eponine remembered the revolution and looked at Enjolras taking in his face and felt tears welling at the thought of his blood on the floor along with the others. Enjolras noticed and sat up cupping her face in his hands. Eponine hated to appear weak but this was something she couldn't help.

"'Ponine, what's wrong?" Enjolras' voice was gentle and husky from sleep. Eponine felt a tear slide down her face and Enjolras brushing it away. She wound her arms around Enjolras' bare waist and sobbed into his chest. Enjolras pulled her away. "Cry all you like but please tell me what's wrong" Eponine calmed herself down and said "I don't want to lose you, the revolution is coming and I'm scared that you'll die!" Enjolras smiled sadly and pulled the girl back to him; kissing her head. He was worried of leaving her alone, she had him and the les Amis at the moment but if they died then who would she have? No one! "I know! I don't want to leave you!" Eponine sat back and looked at his sad eyes, the revolution had brought them together but now it was a question of would it tear them apart again.

Later that day Enjolras walked to the cafe leaving Eponine asleep in his bed. She had got into a state and Enjolras was worried he didn't want Eponine to fall ill from worry. The les Amis all greeted him and he sat down on one of the chairs round the table. His friends were all happy, Marius especially. _No wonder_ Enjolras thought recalling what Eponine had told him the evening before. Gantaire was laughing with a bottle in his hand and young Gavroche sat there holding his sides. Most of the other boys were turned towards the two of them smiles on their faces. Enjolras watched them for a time wondering if they would be here after the barricade. Combeferre walked over and sat down next to him. "What's wrong Enjy? The revolution's finally going to happen!" Enjolras grinned at those words happy to be there with his friends. He purposely pushed all bad thoughts with his friends and spent the afternoon listening to Marius, getting annoyed by Gantaire and talking to the others.

Eponine woke up late and slowly climbed out of bed. She marvelled at the size of the bruise across her stomach and fell over when she stood up. The girl dressed herself as quickly but as carefully as she could and stumbled across to the door. Enjolras was still at the cafe and she knew that she would end up going as well. But first she wanted get a better way of standing on her feet. For the next half an hour Eponine stumbled around the flat regaining feeling better each step she took. Sometimes blackness threatened but she pushed it aside. She started walking to the cafe, stopping every now and then. The letter from Cosette was safely in her pocket and she wanted to give it to Marius. She looked forward to seeing Enjolras again, to their secretive smiles across the room and the way their hands brushed together when he offered to get the drinks. She liked his friends and spoke often with them but she preferred to be left alone until Marius or one of the other les Amis called her over.

Eponine reached the ABC cafe and walked in. From upstairs she could hear laughter and the sound of men joking. One foot in front of the other she slowly climbed the stairs, blackness tugged at the edges of her mind. Enjolras saw her and was shocked, to him the girl was pale and her eyes were half closed. Marius saw her too and bounded over to her. She didn't notice him and walked to a chair on the far corner of the cafe. Marius followed her and sat opposite her. Eponine smiled as he started thanking her for taking her to see Cosette. She then remembered the letter and thought that she had put it down on the other side of the cafe. She stood up saying "One minute Mousier Marius, I have something for you let me just ge..." Marius watched as Eponine stepped forward and then collapsed. "Joly!" He called. The boys looked over to see Marius on the floor next to Eponine. Enjolras jumped down and hurried across the room. Marius was trying to find a pulse. "Marius, let's get her to one of the cafe's beds" Enjolras said. Marius nodded and Joly who had followed Enjolras agreed.

Enjolras lifted Eponine up and carried her down to where the cafe rooms were. The rest of the les Amis looked at each other uneasily. They all liked Eponine, she was funny and she always had a way of embarrassing Gantaire or even the marble statue Enjolras. Gavroche rushed after Enjolras pulling Gantaire with him. In one of the spare rooms, Enjolras set Eponine down on the bed. He resisted to kiss her forehead as he normally did and stood back to let Joly inspect her. Joly checked her over as best he could with the boys in the room. Gavroche was hopping from foot to foot anxious to know if there was anything wrong with his sister. Joly soon decided that he needed the boys out of the room and let Enjolras stay because he at least had some medical knowledge. Joly gently prodded Eponine's head and arms. Then he ran his hands down her sides and as his fingers stroked over her stomach Eponine shuddered in her unconscious state. Joly looked at Enjolras who felt sick. The bruise on Eponine's stomach!

Joly went to the door and Enjolras heard him say "Gantaire we need two towels, quickly" Enjolras let his hand s wander to Eponine's head and touch the small cut that he had checked over the evening before. "Joly!" Joly went back to the bed and looked at her heads injury, "This has been tended to, quite well actually" Enjolras shifted and then decided to confess, "Joly, I tended to it, I found Eponine on the street last night and took her to mine to clean her up. She said that she'd stopped her father robbing a house and his gang had beaten her up. I didn't know about the bruise on her stomach though." Joly looked at Enjolras for a moment then asked "Did she say what they did to her?" Enjolras nodded and retold the story that Eponine had told him as best he could. Gantaire came back into the room and gave Joly the towels before hurrying out. Gantaire knew that he couldn't help; besides he needed another drink. Joly watched as Gantaire left and then turned to Enjolras. "I need to see the bruise." Enjolras looked at him in astonishment and Joly laughed and threw the towels at him. "Cover up her body apart from her stomach with these while I get rid of the dress." Enjolras obliged and soon Eponine had the towels laid across her body as a covering and Enjolras was shocked at the bruise. Joly inspected it for a while and said "she'll get better quickly but I think that she will need bed rest and someone to watch her recovery.

Joly left Enjolras for a while and he sat on the bed next to Eponine holding her hand and smiling when she mumbled his name. Joly came back in and together they dressed the girl and put her under the covers of the bed. Then they both left her to sleep and walked back to tell the boys what was wrong with her. Marius was sat around the table with the other boys now and Gavroche was sitting in silence while the rest of them quietly talked. Gavroche saw Joly walking over and ran over to him. "What's wrong with her?" Joly guided Gavroche back to the table and Enjolras followed close behind. Joly started telling the boys and they were all silent for once. When Joly finished he turned to Enjolras and asked "Can she stay at yours because you don't have a flat mate and your flats the closest" Enjolras was overjoyed but he just nodded "Yeah sure!" Joly smiled and clapped him on the back. He set about plans to move Eponine as soon as she woke up. The boys took it in turns to check on her to see if she woke up.

On Enjolras' turn he pocked his head around the door before going in. "'Ponine?" He whispered softly before settling down on the bed. Eponine moved her head slightly towards him and slowly her eyes flickered open. "Enjolras?" The boy smiled as her weak voice asked his name. "I'm here 'Ponine" Eponine tried to sit up but Enjolras pushed her down gently "oh no you don't, you're not moving until Joly lets you!" Eponine groaned as Enjolras walked to the door "I heard that!" He said smiling at her. Enjolras walked out the door and back over to Joly and the rest of the les Amis. "She's awake!"Joly stood up and followed Enjolras back to Eponine.

Enjolras stayed near the door while Joly explained the plan to Eponine who accepted it without a fight. Joly went to fetch some of the medical supplies that were in the cafe. He knew that Enjolras wasn't likely to have any. Eponine smiled at Enjolras and he moved forward. "I thought you'd have put up a fight, but you didn't" confusion clouded his tone and Eponine's smile grew wider. "I get to live with you without anyone going on about it" Enjolras laughed at her reasoning and said "So it's got nothing to do with being able to annoy me has it?" The girl looked earnest "That too" she answered. Joly walked back into the room and Enjolras stood back while took the bed covers away from Eponine and helped her swing her legs around to the side. Enjolras then picked her up and Joly opened the door for him to pass through before walking on ahead back to Enjolras' flat.

Eponine laid her head against Enjolras' chest and shut her eyes using the slight rocking movement of the man's walk to send her to sleep. Joly turned around as they reached the flat and dug around in Enjolras' pocket for the boy's flat key and said "We need to get her down quickly so I can check her stomach again, it sent her unconscious before I don't want it to again." Enjolras nodded and shifted the girl's weight so she was laid more comfortably against him and walked quickly to his room as soon as the front door had been opened. Joly followed him and saw him lay Eponine gently down on the bed. Joly had been surprised at the boy's strange behaviour all day. First he was the one to run over to Eponine, then he was the one who took her to the cafe bed, next he had been in the room the longest and saw her wake up, and now he was being gentle and allowing the girl to stay in his flat while she got better. Friendship did mean something to the boy after all. Joly quickly made sure that Eponine wouldn't do any more harm to her stomach before asking Enjolras to watch her until the next day, so he could go to the school and ask if there was any reason Eponine wouldn't recover completely. Enjolras nodded and watched Joly walk out of the flat before getting an armchair and settling in it.

**Got the next chapter ready but I'm not posting it until I get at least 5 reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review!**

Eponine woke up when the sun was setting below the trees. Beside her was a book. Eponine felt groggy from sleep but could just make out the room. It was Enjolras'; the boy himself was at the window staring out at the street his brow creased in a frown. He looked like the revolutionary leader he was. She moved her legs under the bed covers sat up. He looked over and the frown instantly became a smile. Eponine smiled back and moved to get out of bed. Enjolras hurried over to the bed and pushed the girl back onto the pillows. "Enjolras, I'm not a child!" Enjolras chuckled and said to the stubborn girl "No but you're on bed rest for a while according to Joly!" Eponine moaned and slumped back. There was a knock on the front door and Enjolras went to answer it. Eponine heard voices outside the room and then Joly came in with Enjolras tagging behind. "Eponine, how are you feeling this morning?" Eponine glared at him and Joly was surprised, the girl had never glared at him like this it was normally Gantaire who got these looks. Behind him Enjolras cleared his throat as if to hide a laugh. "I was fine until Enjolras told me I was to be stuck in bed for ages!" Joly turned to Enjolras who looked at him innocently. "Oh well it's only for today. If you stay in bed today then you can get up tomorrow but you have to take things easy." Eponine smiled happy again one day wasn't that bad. Joly moved away saying to Enjolras "Can you watch her today? Some of the boys are coming over later; Gantaire and Gavroche, and I think that Courfeyrac's coming to." Enjolras groaned at the thought of Gantaire raiding his wine but said "Okay, sure are you coming for another check up tomorrow?"

Joly nodded as he walked to the door of the room. He looked back at Eponine who had already fallen asleep again and smiled. Enjolras followed his gaze and watched as Eponine moved in her sleep. Joly watched him for a moment before walking to the front door and with a shout of "See you tomorrow Enjy" He walked out to the cafe. Enjolras heard the front door shut and looked around. He cursed under his breath and went to hide his wine. Enjolras picked up the two bottles that he had and hid them carefully in a basket in the corner of the kitchen. After that he sat down and started to work on his school work. Enjolras tried to concentrate on the assignment about the law that his tutor had given him but he couldn't. Not with Eponine in the flat. Suddenly there were screams coming from Enjolras' bedroom and Enjolras leapt up and ran to the door.

Eponine was sitting up in the bed sweating when Enjolras burst through the door. Eponine didn't look up at the boy until he put an arm around her shaking body. Eponine looked at him in the face and curled up closer to him hugging him. Enjolras was confused _what had happened to the girl? _The boy sat on the bed and pulled Eponine up so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "'Ponine please tell me what happened!" Enjolras pleaded. Eponine nodded against his chest and pulled away from him. "The barricade!" she began and Enjolras understood it had been another dream about the barricade. "I was running around trying to find you. Everywhere people were falling down dead. I found you; you were alive but only just! I couldn't move you and people walking by wouldn't help me save you. Then the National Guard captain came up and pointed his gun at me and I woke up." Enjolras held the girl closer to him and Eponine said "Don't leave me Enjy! Please" there was a sense of pleading in her voice and Enjolras nodded. He moved away from Eponine and pushed her back against the pillows. "One second, try to sleep!" Eponine watched him walk out of the room and then return a few moments later with a chair in his hand. Enjolras set the chair down next to the bed and took Eponine's hand in his as he sat down. Eponine smiled at him and shut her eyes unable to ignore the sense of calmness that washed through her.

Around midday Gantaire and Gavroche arrived at Enjolras' flat and Gantaire knocked three times on the door. When Enjolras didn't answer Gavroche opened the front door and walked into the flat he was used to walking into other people's houses and flats. Gantaire followed him swaying slightly from drink. Gantaire looked around the room, on the couch a blanket and pillow lay slightly messed up, the desk was a complete mess and the bookshelf looked like it was the only thing that was actually arranged properly. Gavroche remembered that Joly had said Eponine was in Enjolras' bedroom. The small boy looked into a few rooms finding the kitchen, the bathroom and then the final room he looked in was the bedroom.

The sight that met his eyes was hard to believe. Eponine was asleep in bed her eyes shut softly and sitting on a chair next to the bed was Enjolras. His head was laid down on the bed and his curly blonde hair covered his face. Gantaire looked around the door to and noticed that Eponine and Enjolras were holding hands. Gantaire quickly stifled a laugh as Gavroche ran over and gently tapped Enjolras on the shoulder. "Enjolras" he said softly

Enjolras woke up and looked at Eponine straight away who was still asleep. From the door Gantaire could see the boys face relax as he turned to Gavroche but noticed that Enjolras still hadn't removed his hand from Eponine's. "Gavroche? What are you doing here?" Gantaire decided it was safe to walk into the room and stood against the wall watching Enjolras' expression go from confusion to embarrassment and then a slight smile spread across his face as Eponine woke up to find Gavroche hugging her. Enjolras untangled his hand from Eponine's and walked over to Gantaire. "So you were just watching her?" Gantaire muttered and Enjolras grabbed him while Eponine and Gavroche were talking and pushed him out the room towards the kitchen. Gantaire laughed at the boy's reaction and as Enjolras made some food and a drink up for Eponine and Gavroche he bugged him for answers. For the rest of the afternoon Gantaire and Gavroche stayed with Eponine, keeping her company while Enjolras tried and failed to focus on his work. He wanted Joly to say that Eponine would be fine and he couldn't help worrying about what Thenardier had done or what he would do to the girl. Enjolras ended up chucking Gavroche and Gantaire out after the latter found the wine vowing that he would do anything to protect Eponine for as long as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review!**

_Eponine was ten again, her brown hair was clean and she wore a pretty blue dress. She ran into the inn that her parents owned and jumped into her father's arms as he bent down for her. In the corner Eponine saw a shadow watching them. Cosette! She thought. Her secret friend. Eponine hated the fact that her parents verbally abused the girl and the fact that they had made her servant with nothing but a bunch of rags to wear. But like most young girls Eponine couldn't help but love her parents they loved her. It was evening and Eponine had snuck down the inn stairs as she often did to give Cosette the food that she had managed to grab for the girl. "Cosette?" Eponine whispered looking around the room. She crept through the different rooms of the inn looking for Cosette, calling for her every now and then. Eponine noticed the crumpled body of her friend on the floor and ran over to her. Cosette's face had a gash down it and she was bleeding through the light layers of her rags. "Cosette! What happened to you? Who did this?" Cosette looked at Eponine and shook her head. The small girl tried to stand up and fell down almost at once. Eponine caught her and helped her over to a chair. Eponine ran to get some water knowing her parents wouldn't help her. _

"_Eponine!" A voice thundered as the girl finished cleaning the blood of Cosette. Eponine jumped up smashing the bowl of water on the floor. It was her father Thenardier. "What are you doing with Colette? Get to bed" Eponine shook at the sight of her father but stayed where she was. Thenardier strode over to the girl and picked her up and shook her. The food in Eponine's pocket fell out and Thenardier looked at it before going into a rage "You little brat are you stealing from me!" Cosette tried to help Eponine by saying it was her but Thenardier hit Cosette to shut her up. Eponine went mad and shouted at her father. Suddenly there was a hand over Eponine and Eponine thought "He won't hit me I'm his daughter the one he loves." But the hand was soon brought down with lots of force. Eponine fell down in pain and Cosette's small hands were soon around her shoulders stopping the blows from hitting the unconscious girl. She had always admired the girl's bravery and now she would be brave too. For Eponine._

_Eponine woke up on Cosette's pile of rags and blinked. She saw her mother sanding over her. "Come 'Ponine! You must get up quickly the inn will be open soon." Eponine scrabbled to her feet quickly and ran to get dressed into a pretty dress. The day went just as any other day would and Eponine often snuck off to see Cosette. It was on one of these visits that Thenardier followed. From the shadows he watched as Eponine and Cosette spoke and sometimes played with the doll that Eponine had brought with her. Rage built in the man as Cosette took the doll from Eponine placing the brush she had been holding against the wall and hugged her. Thenardier walked out from the shadows and took the doll from Cosette throwing it to the floor and went to hit her. Eponine had watched this and now launched herself in front of Cosette and took the blow instead. The hand hit hard agist her skin and suddenly the world around her went black._

Enjolras woke to the sound of screaming and rushed to his room. Eponine was sat up in bed, her forehead was sweaty and her breasts were heaving. "'Ponine are you okay?" He asked carefully. Eponine didn't look at him but she shook her head. Enjolras went to her and sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her in carefully and held her. Eponine cried softly on his shoulder as his arms held her steady. "'Ponine, what's wrong?" Eponine didn't say anything for a while but kept crying into Enjolras' shoulder. Then she leant away from Enjolras and looked into his concerned eyes. "I was having a nightmare about when Cosette lived with my family. We were always beaten for being friends." Enjolras pulled Eponine close to him again and moved around so his back was against the backboard of the bed with Eponine leaning against his chest. "Hush-a-bye dear Eponine! I won't leave you!" Eponine closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again with Enjolras' arms around her protecting her from the night terrors.

**Sorry it's so short and took so long had a writer's block and I wanted a filler chapter to show Cosette and Eponine's relationship please review and say how I did. Please include questions. The funeral of General Lamarque happens in two weeks and that's how long it takes for Cosette to move out with her father. Just to put the time in perspective. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review!**

A week passed quickly and Eponine got better. Gavroche and Gantaire came over most days to watch Eponine while Enjolras went to the meetings. Gavroche often teased Eponine about Enjolras but mostly when Gantaire wasn't in the room. Eponine and Enjolras had sworn the young boy to secrecy after he had found them lying in each other's arms asleep the morning after Eponine's nightmare. Enjolras had woken to find the small boys staring at them from the doorway with a wide grin on his face. Eponine had woken shortly after that and they had been bombarded with questions by Gavroche. Enjolras had finally given in and the small boy soon knew the whole story except their night together. That was their secret that he would never be able to know about. Eponine had been forced to stay in the bedroom while she waited for Joly since she was strangely flat down refusing to change. Enjolras made Gavroche some food in the kitchen and Gavroche intent on finding out how much Enjolras liked his sister continued questioning him.

"Do you love her?" Enjolras had smiled while he had handed over a small cup of tea to the boy. He didn't answer until he had his own cup in his hands. "Yes Gavroche, I love your sister." Enjolras was amazed at how easy it was to say those words to the boy after it took so long to admit it to himself and then even longer to admit it to Eponine. Gavroche was already powering on "How much do you love her?" Enjolras chuckled slightly "How am I meant to describe it Gav? I don't know what I'd do without her but that's the only way I can really describe it" Gavroche smiled slightly at the sight of the mighty leader of a revolution talking like this. Enjolras was taking advantage of Gavroche's silence and taking a sip of his tea when Gavroche blurted out "Are you going ask her to marry you?" Enjolras spurted out his mouthful of tea over the kitchen table and stared at Gavroche who smiled and said cheekily "I guess you never thought of it before then!" before turning back and eating the food in front of him.

Just then there was a knock at the front door and Enjolras took the escape gladly happy to get away from the questions that Gavroche was throwing at him. Eponine was standing in the doorway of the bedroom still in her nightdress and holding a piece of paper. Enjolras smiled at her and opened the front door. Joly came in and Courfeyrac bounded in after him. "Hello Enjolras, I'm looking for Gavroche. Is he here?" Enjolras nodded and pointed at the kitchen. Joly made his way over to Eponine who shut the door behind the two of them. Enjolras heard her say as the door shut "Joly I was wondering if you could check something else while you were here." Enjolras went back into the kitchen to find Gavroche and Courfeyrac laughing and joking around. "Enjy, Marius wanted to know what time you're getting to the cafe tonight" Enjolras nodded and gave a time

Half an hour later Joly immerged from the bedroom and came into the kitchen. He announced "Eponine can go out but she has to stay with one of us for a bit longer, until after the revolution probably" Courfeyrac grinned "Enjy, if you had any ideas of having the flat to yourself again, I'm afraid that they have gone. Eponine came into the room grinning and everyone except Joly looked at her. "Eponine what's got you in such a good mood?" Enjolras asked curious about what Joly had found out. Eponine's grin grew wider and she answered "Nothing's wrong, I'm just glad I can go outside again!" Gavroche and Courfeyrac gave Enjolras a strange look as the boy smiled at Eponine's excitement. Joly turned and said "Well I guess we should let her celebrate, Enjolras aren't you going to the Cafe in a minute?" Enjolras nodded and Eponine quickly went to put on her rags before almost running to the door. "Hey, you need to take it slowly Eponine!" Joly called after her. The boys quickly followed her out of the flat only stopping to wait for Enjolras to lock the door behind them.

When the boys arrived at the cafe Eponine was already sitting down next to Gantaire and Combeferre with an unopened bottle of wine next to her and what seemed to be sketching on a piece of paper. "Eponine, you never said you could draw!" Gantaire's voice carried across the room. Enjolras looked around and saw that Marius wasn't at the cafe. Eponine's laugh brought him back to the moment as she answered Gantaire "There are alot of things you don't know about me Monsieur!" At those words she looked over at Enjolras who blushed slightly and grinned back at her. Courfeyrac noticed her glance and saw the blush and grin on Enjolras' face. _Maybe there are things that people didn't know about their friends!_ He thought to himself.

The morning drew on and Eponine transferred her focus between her drawing, talking to her friends and listening to Enjolras' speech. Gavroche watched his sister and Enjolras intently picking up on things that he had never noticed before. The way that Enjolras managed to sit next to Eponine, the way Eponine's body seemed to point towards Enjolras. Gavroche also noticed that when Enjolras sweeps the room with his eyes during his speech he always lingers on Eponine before focusing on someone else. _Eponine seems to not notice Enjolras as much as he noticed her! _Gavroche thought as he saw Eponine's head bent over the paper she had been working on since she had arrived. Gavroche sat down next to Eponine as Enjolras finished his speech. Gavroche could see he was confused but as Enjolras saw the picture Eponine was drawing the confusion in his eyes disappeared. Eponine's hands were skilfully drawing the face of a woman. Someone who looked slightly familiar to Gavroche. Eponine had labelled the drawing _**Cosette! **_

Enjolras looked down at Eponine wondering what had taken her attention. He was jealous and he didn't want to admit it. Gantaire nudged him and gave him an innocent look that made him realise he had been staring at Eponine for quite a while. He took the seat next to her and saw the title of the drawing. He finally understood she was trying to draw Cosette to make it seem like they were still friends like they had never been separated. Just then Marius came into the room singing and shouting. Enjolras nodded at him as the boy sat down. When Enjolras looked back down at the table Eponine's drawing had vanished and she was drinking from her bottle listening to the conversation around her. She didn't want to be asked questions about Cosette Enjolras realised.

As the day drew on Eponine felt happier than she had been in ages. She and Enjolras held hands under the table so they weren't noticed and often shared glances as they did before her father had beaten her. Eponine had slipped the drawing of Cosette into his pocket for safekeeping and enjoyed being with her fiends again. Marius had apologised for leaving her and not coming to see her. Eponine had forgotten all about the letter before she noticed Marius writing one of his own. Eponine asked Enjolras what time he wanted to leave and he answered "I don't mind! All we can do now is enjoy our friendship and wait for Lamarque's funeral!" Eponine smiled sadly and Enjolras offered to take her back and she stood up slowly and made her way to the door after saying she needed to go by herself. Enjolras watched her go sad that the revolution was coming between the two of them. Gantaire watched Eponine go and saw the wistful look on Enjolras' face. No one would have guessed that Enjolras would fall for a girl, even one like Eponine.

Eponine walked back to Enjolras' flat slowly thinking about the revolution and wishing it wasn't happening and then praying to God that Enjolras survived. Eponine made her mind up, she would be there to fight and probably die by his side. Her thoughts then turned to Cosette. She wished that she could see the girl and talk to her, but she knew that it wasn't possible; God had given her Enjolras and showed her that Cosette still remembered her; he could do no more than that. Eponine arrived at the flat and let herself in with the key that Enjolras had pressed into her palm before she left the cafe. She walked through the dark rooms and noticed how much darker and colder the rooms felt without Enjolras in them. Eponine sat on the couch and lay her head against the arm of the chair, the girl felt destroyed, she had a secret and she couldn't tell anyone not even Enjolras... not yet!

Enjolras had watched Eponine leave before turning around and continuing his conversation with Courfeyrac though with the knowledge that his hand felt cold without Eponine's inside it. About half an hour after Eponine left Enjolras decided to leave as well. He walked along the dark street his feet tapping lightly against the cobbles and his hands in his pockets. After a while though he stopped. Enjolras pulled out the piece of paper that Eponine had been drawing on and walked over to the nearest light. He held it up and took in the face of a young woman. Long hair and a small face. Cosette! Enjolras put the paper away and continued to walk towards the main street.

Suddenly there was a cry, Enjolras turned and ran towards it. A woman who was dressed in fine clothes was being held against the wall by a tall, overweight man who smelled of alcohol. The girl had a long pale blue dress on which was now torn and dirty. Her blonde hair was matted with grim and her blue eyes held terror. Enjorlas pulled the man away from her and she sank to the floor sobbing. The man turned at threw a well aimed punch at Enjolras which he only just managed to dodge. Enjolras used the man's drunkenness to his advantage and punched him hard in the face sending him into a state of unconsciousness. Enjolras turned to the weeping girl and approached her carefully. He squatted down so he could see her face and gasped. "Cosette?" The girl looked up in wonder surprised he knew her name "Monsieur, I do not know how you found out my name but I beg you, do not harm me!" Enjolras chuckled pleased that he could tell Eponine, Cosette was alright. Cosette looked at him strangely as he chuckled and then with confusion as he held out a hand to help her. "Take my hand, I'll help you up" Enjolras stated simply. Cosette frowned she didn't know if she could trust this man.

Enjolras sighed and took out Eponine's drawing; he showed it to Cosette, "I know you through what two of my friends have said about you. Their names are Marius Pontmercy and Eponine Thenardier if you're wondering how they know you mademoiselle!" Cosette gasped at Marius' name but her eyes grew wide at Eponine's name. "Monsieur, you know Eponine, please do you know where she is?" Enjolras nodded but said "Forgive me mademoiselle, I'm not going to give 'Ponine's location to anyone, I will tell her I saw you and then perhaps Marius can tell you a good place you can meet her." Cosette smiled and saw what les Amis did not. She saw a boy who cared about Eponine and who didn't want to spring a surprise on her. "Very well Monsieur! Then I had better be making my way home" Enjolras smiled and realised that Eponine wouldn't want Cosette walking through Paris on her own. "Would you allow me to escort you, in case there are men like this around?" Cosette smiled and nodded. Together they walked through Paris talking about Marius and Eponine.

Eponine was fast asleep when Enjolras arrived home. Her head was laid softly on a cushion and her legs had been stretched out along the length of the couch she was on. Enjolras smiled at the sight of her soft brown hair covering her face. Eponine moved slightly in her sleep causing Enjolras to come out of his trance. He picked the sleeping girl and carried her to his room. He watched her sleep glad that she was okay. He took a blanket from the bed and went to the couch. As he fell asleep he couldn't help but wonder what Eponine's reaction to Cosette looking for her would be. He knew she would surprise him; she always did!


End file.
